Contagious Chemistry
by Fallensin
Summary: This is my first Rizzoli&Isles fix its Jane and Maura all the way! Its rated M for the sexual content and such and bad language you know the drill its got action and gore and you know sex. You'll have to read it to find out whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Contagious Chemistry **

**Chapter 1**

It was boring slow day at the Boston PD on a nice summer day in June with the temperature only being 75 degrees. The Boston PD was busy but no hot cases were on for today; mostly officers were in their neck in paperwork in the busy squad room.

In the squad room the Boston PD team was deep at work until a tall brunette grunted and smashed her fist onto her desk. Detective Jane Rizzoli was frustrated to the point of her coffee spilling over onto her white T shirt staining it.

"Ah fuck sakes!" Detective Rizzoli exclaimed in a loud voice as she shot out of her chair staring at her stained shirt.

"That's what you get for being so impatient" Detective Korsak spoke looking at the yelling Detective who was now hopping around dabbing her shirt before shooting the other Detective a dirty look.

"Shut up Korsak" Jane finally gave up sitting back down in her chair.

"Seems like someone's frustrated in more than one way" Frost spoke chuckling as he looked at the other two detectives smirking at Korsak.

"Shut up as well Frost I am not frustrated _that_ way" Jane grunted at the two snickering men.

"What's going on up here?" As on cue Maura isles brings all three detective's attention to her as she strides into the room in black heels and her elegant fancy fashion designer outfits with her honey blonde hair looking like heaven touched it as she smiles to all three detectives.

"Oh hey Maur" Jane smiled to the blonde before getting up.

"Oh Jane…what did you do to your shirt" Maura went over to the brunette dabbing at the shirt.

"Maur it's not a big deal I'll just get a new one or go to the dry cleaners" Jane grunted swatting away Maura's hands giving her the famous Rizzoli smile.

"So Doc what you doing up here slow day at the morgue to?" Korsak spoke up bringing both women's attention to him.

"Yes…it-"Maura was caught off as everyone's attention was turned to the tall pale muscular female that got their attention. The female had a lip ring and a studded eyebrow and both ears pierced she had taken off her sunglasses revealing her silver colored eyes and a small smile on her face.

"May we help you?" Frost got up like he was star stricken as he stood by both women.

The three detectives and Doctor were staring at the female who was dressed in black jeans and black belt; black sneakers but a black and white dress shirt but she had two rings on one on each middle finger with tribal designs on them.

"I'd like to report a murder" The female's voice was calm and sensual as she came closer to everyone.

"Did you just say murder?" Detective Rizzoli was in cop mode as she was skeptical to someone just coming into a Police department and saying something like that.

"Yes here" The unknown female handed the detective a piece of paper with the location on it as if it was no big deal.

"Alright...you will have to-" Jane was caught off as she looked up from the note to see the female undressing…her shirt coming right off revealing scars all over her toned muscle upper body but what caught everyone's attention was the tribal wire and thorns on her left arm but then the black dragon on her right ribcage that we up to her neck and covered her arm looked furious and deadly but sexy as hell.

"Here can't go to a crime scene with stained shirt" The female said before moving close to Jane causing Maura to back up and gasp as the female ripped apart Jane's shirt and put on the one she was wearing onto Jane that was an exact fit.

"What the fuck you just…that could be counted as assault on a police officer" Jane spoke in bewilderment and shocked.

"You just hang right there" Maura spoke as she took Jane and the others by the arm moving them away from the now very shirtless female. But not without Frost jaw dropping as he saw the back of the female.

"Guys…she has a giant back piece tattoo as well…" Frost spoke in a whisper as the huddled up.

"While you two are done ogling the unknown suspect now to a murder we need her name and she needs to take us to the spot where this so called murder happened" Jane snapped.

"Agreed but her tattoos are fascinating….all three are very opposites to each other and…she seems to be one of abuse…did you see all the scars all over her upper torso…obviously she may be a victim as well…but I don't think the scars stop at just her upper torso…she also seems way to tranquil for it to be healthy" Maura spoke in a ramble that neither of the detectives understood.

"Alright…well you will explain that later right now we need to get back to the female now" Jane said as the all went to go back to the unknown female who now was gone.

"Fuck! She's gone!" Jane yelled hitting a desk.

"Jane language" Maura chided her.

"Well guys lets go to that location…it may be our only lead to our now disappearing female." Frost said as he brought up the security cameras seeing if the female left the building what he found was interesting.

"Guys come here look at this" Everyone came over to Frost's desk looking at the video as he rewinded it. On camera was there now shirtless mystery female as she goes to leave the department but stops looking to the camera she smiles and blows a kiss before holding up something to the camera before the security guard came over asking questions.

"Zoom on what she's holding up to the camera" Jane said and Frost did as he told.

"Holy shit…" Korsak said as they zoomed in to a small sign that said **"Go to the location to see the murder…"**

"We need to head to that location" Jane said as he went over to her desk getting her things.

Everyone saddled up until they noticed Maura not moving.

"Maur we need you to come with us especially if there's a body" Jane said.

"Look at the writing….its calligraphy… very well done calligraphy which would take years to master" Maura spoke as she looked up from the screen.

"What-"Frost looked at the screen as did Korsak cutting Jane off.

"Holy shit…the Doc's right…that's really damn pretty hand writing." Both men agreed.

"Let's just go" Jane said dismissing the whole pretty writing ordeal

**Crime scene**

In seconds flat the crime scene tape was up and police officers were holding back the crowd as the team found out more about the murder and the location that was given to them. Frost was away from where the body was found trying to hold in his coffee.

Jane came over to the doctor who was at work with the body as the other gathered evidence and information.

"What do we have Maur" Jane spoke as she came closer to the body to see the damage.

"Jesus Christ…He looks like he was mutilated…." Jane said making a disgusted face.

"If only it was that simple..." Maura said as she took samples and looked at the body.

"So...what can you tell me?" Jane said smiling softly to the honey blonde who was her best friend.

"This male was in his late twenties…white Caucasian…single…and had blue eyes...was healthy and very fit."

"Alright…time of death?" Jane asked.

"About two days ago..." Maura said as she lifted the body slightly.

"So…our mystery female could have killed him?" Jane asked as she could tell she was falling for the Doctor but brushed it off to notice how the doctor seemed perplexed about something.

"Maybe...but I will have to take the body back to the morgue to find out" The doctor spoke her attention never leaving the body.

"Ok Maur what is it you haven't even once looked up at me" Jane said staring at the doctor.

"This body been through a lot…this man was put through hell from the scars that could date back years…and not just that look at this…." Maura removed the male's shirt revealing tribal tattoos under the gash marks that go in various directions.

"The killer….was drawing or cutting into him making designs….as if it was art to them" Maura said as she ran her gloved fingers over the wounds.

"So we are looking for a psycho artist?" Jane asked skeptical as she looked at the markings.

"Yes…and no they all seem to only be around the front of his chest…almost as if they were trying to dissect him" Maura pointed out before lifting up the body more to examine gasping at the male's back.

"What what is it Maura?" Jane moved to her gasping friend and cussed loudly.

"Fucking…" Jane stared at the tattoo on the male's back it was like the mystery female's but it was just angel wings with the word **bastard **carved diagonal over the tattoo.

Before Jane could say another word they heard an officer yell as a woman came running over to them.

"No!" The woman fell to her knees crying as the police officer finally grabbed her.

Jane shot up and went over to the frantic woman trying to calm her down.

"Mam do you know the victim?" Jane asked.

"He was my brother's friend…he went missing two days ago along with my brother…" The woman was crying and shaking.

"Shit….take her out of here mam I will need you to come to the police department to id the body later ok?" Jane spoke softly after the woman nodded she let the police officer take the woman only to turn around to see a very…paled Maura.

"Hey M…you alright what do you have their" Jane said coming back over to the doctor.

"A note...that suddenly appeared as soon as you went over to the woman…it just appeared…and I could have sworn I heard whispering to me…" Maura said and Jane knew she could not lie she took the note and stared…her face paling slightly.

The note read: **"Jane Rizzoli and Maura isles if you are reading this then you have come to this dead body and seen a woman come crying out and was just escorted by a police officer. Be careful not everyone is who they seem to be this is black and white…there's lots of various greys and reds…do be careful." – Darkness**

On the other side of the note were dragon wings in dripping black ink.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this man Maura" Jane voice was becoming icy as she feared for the one she loves life.

"The weapon that sliced this man was an old fashioned medieval stiletto" Maura said pointing to how thin the marks were in width but how deep it cut.

"Alright let's pack it up and get back to the department so you can do your magic and tell me more when you're back in your morgue" Jane said smiling to her friend before getting up.

**Squad room**

"Alright Frost tell me what you got on the note" Jane said sipping her new cup of coffee fiddling with the shirt that was not hers.

"Well the only thing I can tell you…is the same person who wrote this was the same person that gave you that shirt" Frost said looking at Jane causing her to freeze.

"You got to be kidding me...I didn't see anyone past me and Maura didn't see her put the note...all she heard was whispering near her then bam a note that you telling me is from the chick this morning." Jane had to sip her coffee again after saying that all in one mouthful.

"Yep..." Is all Frost said before looking back at his computer wondering how in hell the mystery female...is planting notes and disappearing without a trace…they have her finger prints but nothing comes up in the database like she's a ghost.

"What do you have for me Korsak any ID on the body?" Jane turned towards Korsak.

"Yeah his wallet and everything was still on him when he was attacked and murdered his names David Night age 28 works at the dirty robbers as the bar tender there" Korsak said as he looked to Frost.

"Shit this guy was a young…and such a worse fate happened to him" Jane said rubbing her face.

"What about the girl from the crime scene who is she?" Jane directed that to Korsak.

"Name's Melody White age 26 works as a waiter at hooters" Korsak said blinking at the last part.

"She didn't seem to have that big…tits to work at Hooters" Frost said causing Korsak and Jane to give him what the fuck look.

"Sorry…" Frost muttered going back to his computer.

"Alright so where is now?" Jane asked.

"I believe down in the morgue to identify the body" Korsak said while he focused on Frost.

"What? it's way too early for that Maura can't be done with the body yet…i'm going down there now" With that Jane was out the door and to the elevator.

**Morgue**

Maura was wrist deep in the body measuring the organs and what not…all the organs seemed to become ill…and sickening colors except for the heart. Maura was curious and so she soon began opening his organs slightly to reveal odd marks on his organs and in his stomach laid massive amounts of PCP. The cutting on his back and chest didn't kill him but neither did the PCP which was very interesting. Maura then had an idea and opened the mouth finding out what actually had killed this young man.

"Oh dear…" Maura slowly removed the crumpled up bills from the man's throat realizing that this man suffocated to death would explain his eyes…even though he had beautiful blue eyes.

"What did you get into to be killed in such a cold cruel manner...?" Maura spoke to the body as she finished taking the money out of the male's mouth and throat.

Maura looked up when she heard her morgue doors open assuming it would be Jane but instead it was the female from the crime scene.

"Um…it's too soon to view the body...you will have to leave this is probably very hard at it is" Maura spoke in a soft tone as she moved around in front of the body.

"I'm not here to see the body…" Maura's instincts told her this wasn't good and Jane probably won't be down yet.

"Then what are you here for?" Maura figured she could talk her way out of it.

"The heart and the drugs" The woman took out a .9 pistol and aimed it at Maura.

"Now let's just put that down…" Maura said putting her hands up.

"I can't I figured you would have gone for a break or something but now I have to get rid of you goodbye" The woman fired and Maura closed her eyes and assumed it was her end…all she regretted was not telling Jane her feelings.

When Maura didn't feel any pain at all but a bit of pressure she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the tattoo on the person who was her shield….it was the female from early this morning!

"Oh no…" Maura said frozen in spot…she saw the blood oozing from the holes in the female's body.

"You bitch why are you here!" The other woman hissed her gun empty as she had emptied her load into the woman shielding Maura.

"I'm here to stop you from killing Maura and stopping you from getting this heart" The black haired woman who saved Maura's life moved charging at the female as she pulled out a knife and charged at the woman. Maura watched with her own eyes as her hero went at it with the perp even though she was heavenly wounded….hoping Jane would get here soon.

**Back to Jane**

Jane had gotten off the elevator to the morgue when she heard the gun shots she ran in with her gun up and ready to fire as she yelled.

"Maura!" Jane yelled as she entered the morgue sighing in relief as Maura was alright then she noticed the one with the knife stuck to the wall with sharpened threading needles trying to get free. The woman was beaten in the face and had several other injuries but the knife and gun was on the floor.

"Jane" Maura looked to her as Jane came over to her.

"Are you alright what happened?" Jane asked padding Maura down checking her out fully.

"The woman from the crime scene came in her and...then our mystery woman saved me.." Maura said Jane could tell she was a bit shaken up.

"What Ms. White took fire at you and what do you mean the female from this morning?" Jane looked towards Ms. White who still trying to get free but didn't say a word glaring at Jane and Maura.

"Ms. White took fire on Maura because she was a fool and thought she could get away. She wanted the heart to bring back to her boss for their ritual. Those aren't drugs its powder from remains that….David was unfortunate and got mixed up with the wrong people…sadly." Jane looked across the room as Maura did to see the mystery woman from the morning still shirtless with bullet wounds in her and a long gash from the knife on her right arm but even with the holes and blood all over her…she seemed to be so exotic.

Bursting into the room was Frost and Korsak and a bunch of the department's policeman. Everyone froze when they saw Jane and Maura safe and then the woman from this morning standing tall and strong all bloody and bleeding with her jet black hair a mess and yet she had sunglasses on.

"What…on earth went on down here?" Korsak said as everyone put their guns down.

"Ms. White is under arrest that's what's gone down here." Jane growled in the direction of Ms. White.

Then everyone watched as the mystery woman walked over to Ms. White.

"Open your mouth or I will for you" The mystery woman growled.

"Burn in hell you wrench" Ms. White spat on the mystery woman's face.

"Fine..." Everyone gasped as the mystery woman forced open the mouth of Ms. White.

"Hey wait you can't do that that's assaulting a suspect/perp" Frost said.

"I'm saving you a perp" is all the mystery woman said as everyone winced as they heard screams of Ms. White causing to police officers to grab the mystery woman who was holding four teeth in her hand.

"Maura you were close to what was the actual purpose of death but it wasn't the money" the mystery woman spoke staying still as she stared at the two police officers that grabbed her.

"What do you mean?" Maura arched a brow curious to what the female was talking about.

"Come here since the police officers won't let me go although they have a weak grip" The mystery woman spoke looking the two men up and down.

"Alright" Maura walked over.

"Jane, Frost, Korsak you should come here as well" The mystery woman spoke as if she oculd sense their tension and fear.

"I won't hurt any of you" The mystery woman added causing everyone to just stare but not Maura she was looking at the teeth.

"Amazing…these teeth have white capsules on them…like Nazi's back at the end of world war 2 who bit down on these and instant slow horrid death would happen to them to avoid death penalty" Maura was in awe as she looked over the teeth.

"Do a toxic screen you'll find the poison it kills every other organ leaving a black ritual imprint which you found but the heart remains fine" The mystery woman said as she pulled on her arms and moved quickly away from the police officers grunting.

"Uh what are you doing?" Frost asked at the sudden movements.

"Have you ever had enough of smelling the sweat and arousal coming off someone so badly that you moved" The mystery woman bluntly said pointing to the officers who were flushed in the face.

"Ew seriously not needed information" Jane said shaking her head as Maura had gone back over to the table and decided to do the Toxic screen that would take a couple hours for the results.

"Be careful detectives nothing is always what it seems" The mystery woman walked away causing everyone's attention to snap to her.

"Wait! You're injured badly you shouldn't be leaving!" Maura shouted her eyes wide at the reckless behavior of someone massively injured.

"heh..Thank you for the concern Maura but maybe Jane can give you private lessons on weapon wielding or protecting yourself you're too beautiful to die" the mystery woman smiled to Maura before continuing to walk.

"Wait we don't even know your name!" Jane went after her until she got to the emergency stairs but found the woman gone even though she ran as fast as she could follow her.

"What the fuck..." Jane went back to the morgue shaking her head.

"She gone?" Frost said.

"Yep…like a magician" Jane put her hands into her pocket then her eyes went wide a she pulled out little bloody piece of paper in the same calligraphy hand writing as the other two notes.

**Note said: "dear Jane and Maura my name will be known soon….but do be careful not everyone's innocent and or a victim only those who are a victim is those that lay on Maura's steel cold table….also you can keep the shirt I hope you like the cologne on it…we shall meet again and don't fret over my wounds I gladly will protect you all with my life…there's a present for you on the camera in the lobby" – darkness**

"How the fuck…was she able to put this in my pocket without me noticing what the hell?" Jane exclaimed.

"Wait holds on Doc take that note we may be able to find out who she is by her dna/blood she left on the note!" Frost said grabbing the note handing it to the doctor who just that.

"The results may take some time" Maura said.

"Whoa Frost what's got into you" Korsak said.

"She's like a ghost I tried everything nothing in the database about her I used her finger prints facial recongination everything but it's like she doesn't exist…" Frost said looking at Korsak.

"How is that even possible" Jane said shaking her head.

"Wait shit we need to see the security camera in the lobby now! Everyone yes you too Maur up to the squad room now" Jane said ushering everyone out before going over to Maura grabbing her hand.

"This mystery woman might be something...but I'm so glad she protected you…I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt or killed" Jane said pulling Maura into her holding her close.

"It's alright Jane let's just get up to the squad room I'm glad that mystery woman protected us as well I would hate to never see you again" Maura said holding Jane's hand as they went to the elevator up to the squad room.

******* THIS IS MY FIRST RIZZOLI & ISLES FIC TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUIE IT OR NOT AND WHAT YOU THINK ON IT********


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Squad Room**

Jane and Maura had finally made it up to the squad room where they found Frost and Korsak around Frost's computer.

"So…what has our mystery female leaved us this time on camera" Jane said her voice full of sarcasm mixed in with slight interest.

"Come look for yourself" Frost said as Jane walked over leaning over as Frost rewinded to show our injured mystery female stopping once again in the lobby turning she looked to the camera like she did before having taking something out of her pocket. She went close up to the camera and placed what it seemed like a necklace on the security camera.

"Oh my...that's a beautiful necklace…its ebony and obsidian together with some odd carvings that look very tribal I'm amazed by the glowing red of the markings though" Maura said leaning over Jane to watch the surveillance.

"So…what now she's leaving us Jewelry?" Jane said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Whoa look at this… she's talking to the guy in the lobby before leaving…and now his taking down the necklace…" Frost said as he watched the female leave again.

"Detective Rizzoli?" Everyone's head shot up to the guy from the front desk who wa snow in the squad room.

"Um...yeah what's up Rufus?" Jane said going over to the man who dropped the necklace into her hand.

"The lady told me to give this to you directly" Rufus smiled softly before leaving a very confused Jane with the necklace.

"Ok…so she wanted to make sure I got this necklace…why?" Jane said turning around talking to the gang.

"Janie look!" Korsak said pointing to the necklace.

"Wha…" Jane looked at the necklace before blinking as she could feel it pulsating and throbbing shocked an amazed as the tribal designs began to color a darker red and the locket opened revealing a note inside the was ejected from the locket before the black locket changed glowing before turning into a ebony sword with the tribal symbols going down it still glowing.

Jane saw the note eject so she quickly put the necklace on before grabbing the note midair still bewildered and shocked.

"Ok...so this…isn't any plain old…locket then…from what we all just witnessed" Jane said coming closer to Frost and them.

"What does the note say?" Maura asked before coming closer to Jane running her fingers over the black ebony chains and then the sword.

Jane opened the note and it read:

**Note:" So I see the man in the lobby has given you this necklace do wear it I made it for you and Maura don't worry you will have one as well but first comes Jane. You're reading this note and I bet Frost is wondering why he can't find me anywhere you won't get anything out of my blood its tainted…corrupted and full of dark agonizing secrets full of…danger just like those who will keep killing. Quickly…if you don't stop them another one like David will die…a painful menacing death. You probably thinking I'm protecting them if I know so much…but I cannot bring them down alone…and not everyone is on the good side…be careful not everyone is as they appear to be...do watch yourselves I won't be far behind…but time grows short for the next target…they won't stop until they been killed themselves...sometimes death is the only answer to stop those who do harm from continuing to do harm….do not worry keep hope and faith...do not become paranoid…it only feeds them…most importantly…****Korsak look in your bag I have a surprise for you…and also Frost do open your draw there is a gift for you for doing so much to find me….do take care of yourself oh Maura look in your bra" -Darkness**

Jane's eyes shifted to Maura then to her chest as Maura's eyes widened before she went into her bra glad her back was to the men. She blinked before taking out a necklace like Jane's but ebony and amethyst...with the name bright red glow but different tribal symbols…like Jane's the locket didn't stay it ejected a vile with a black liquid inside and a note attached causing Jane to catch both as the locket changed into a heart that had rose winces and thorns around it with the tribal symbols and same red pulsating glow.

Maura put the necklace on before taking the note from Jane opening it to read what was in it.

**Note: Ah Maura you are probably wondering how I got this into your bra but my secrets will remain secrets just don't go crazy because you can't figure it out. Also you have such good taste in bra's PS very sexy always trying to impress Jane hm? The black substance in the vile is the poison that killed David. It will also carry the DNA that will be known for as the woman named Ms. White…the poison is in their blood…they continuously expose themselves to the poison until its accepted into their body…such a torture and painful process just so they can become weapons themselves…I hope you find use for it do not ask how I obtained this some methods are left unsaid…but if you don't hurry your next victim will be dead in the next 5 hours….they know I am on to them and they know I have gone to you be careful I have put you all in danger but I will not let you all suffer…I shall protect you all of you. Do take care…tell Jane don't worry you can show her your breast later to make up for me going into your bra but oh well I'm not taking you from her. –Darkness**

"Well then…." Is all Maura could say.

"Frost...look in your draw now…but slowly…" Jane ordered as she noted Frost was staring at his draw.

"Alright…" Frost slowly opened his draw until it was fully open blinking.

"Whoa…"Frost took out the all black laptop with a skull as the symbol in the middle as it glowed the same red as the necklaces. He moved stuff around on his desk before setting the laptop down opening it to find a note.

**Note: This will work so much better for you then that desktop computer I do hope you enjoy it.**

Frost moved the note not done reading it he turned on the laptop and blinked as the screen loaded with "Hello Frost" he decided to look at the specs of the laptop blinking at he had 5 TB of hard drive he was running on a i7 processor and had a 12gb memory going with all the latest access in hack ware and access to federal government files and everything a computer nerd could ever dream to have.

"Wow" is all Frost could say before continuing to read the note.

**Back to the Note: This will run faster than any computer you could ever dream. Don't tell me how I obtained access to the government and such things are better left unknown and unsaid do enjoy it you'll defiantly be able to obtain information and everything you need to stop them. This is yours for good don't worry I won't steal it back I bet you were scared to open your draw because you don't know what I could have put in there. I'm betting Korsak is the only one who hasn't obtained his gift yet oh well he will now don't worry I'm far from your enemy and don't beat yourself up because you can't find me I am a ghost to this world because I want it like that I'm better off unknown and non-existent then known and existent…do take care I shall be around – Darkness**

"Guess you're the only one left Korsak" Frost said turning to Korsak.

"Yeah…" Korsak said before going over to his desk where his bag laid he opened his bag and backed up catching an all-black really big Maine-coon cat in his arms.

"Oh aren't you a pretty cat" Korsak smiled putting the cat on his desk as he saw the cat had a collar with a note in it.

Korsak took the note out petting the cat as he began to read.

**Note: "His name is Shadow his got beautiful bright emerald green eyes wouldn't you agree? I know you love animals he is all yours to keep but this breed only eats fresh meat no kitty food actual meat. His your guardian you see how big he is now wait five more years he will get even bigger you can walk him he also guards and will attack anyone he sees as a threat to you or others you care for. His very loving and can be attention whore and want attention 24/7 I also left something in your desk hope you enjoy them. I had gotten you all gifts according to your love for certain things you love animals Frost loves technology and I knew Maura would love the necklace oh and before Jane says I obviously don't know her taste tell her to look in her desk draw do enjoy your gifts I will be around" – Darkness**

Korsak looked in his draw after reading the note smiling as he took out a box of doughnuts which had all his favorite doughnuts in it.

"Now this is what I'm talking about isn't that right Shadow" Korsak said smiling petting the cat as he munched on one of the doughnuts.

"Ok…so she going by all our likes and stuff…but mine isn't jewelry….and on another note how she knows our love for certain things…" Jane said confused and skeptical of all of this.

"Oh Janie check your draw that's what my note said." Korsak said as he played with his new friend.

"Now you tell me" Jane rolled her eyes before going over to her desk draw opening it to find.

"Fuck yeah now this is what I'm talking about" Jane said as she took out an all-black glossed gun that had the same glowing red tribal symbols as her necklace going down the barrel. Jane felt the gun up before finding a button on the back of the gun pressing it popped out a 7 inch all black switch blade that went right back into the back of the gun concealing it.

"Now this is a badass gun" Jane smirked before seeing a tiny note dangling from the front of the gun. Jane took the note off unfolded it and began to read it.

**Note: This gun is pretty badass and you thought I got your interests wrong if I always became predictable then I'd be dead. I'm just full of surprises do be careful with this gun you have bout maybe two years of ammo in your draw were you found this gun…use it when it fires the bullets explode on impact… or in this case will light our new fond enemy on fire. This gun is powerful and meant to take down this new threat be careful not everything is at it seems…we must take them down before they take everyone who they wish dead…down…their truly monsters…and I am entrusting you and your team with this….I won't be far away...do take care and watch yourselves" –Darkness**

"It feels...like we have a guardian angel or some shit…but we need to get back to work and we have less than four hours to do so….before another dead body pops up" Jane said clapping her hands together.

"I will see if the results came in" Maura said smiling to see everyone back on track but more at ease even with the focus whoever this mystery female was she sure knew how to break the tension. Maura got on the elevator and down to the morgue to see what else she could do to help.

**4 Hours later**

"I have the results" Maura said as she entered the squad room it was getting late and everyone seemed tired as hell.

"That's great what do we have" Frost said looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry Frost we ran the blood and DNA and we got nothing...she truly is non-existent who ever she is" Maura said apologetically to Frost.

"Damn…" Frost said shaking his head.

"On another note our Ms. White isn't actually Ms. White the actual Ms. White is in the Boston cemetery who died of heart disease at the age of 42. The woman who attacked is actually name Phoebe Black… a very known criminal that is wanted in 3 states" Maura said placing the folder down.

"Wow…who are we dealing with…?" Jane said rubbing her face.

"On my side I looked into David Night…a good guy but got connections to the FBI he was apparently a freelancer agent for them who quit and decided to a bar tender at the Dirty Robbers. He was a real good kid that met a shitty fate….Both parents are dead no relatives at all…none of his employers say he kept to himself did his job didn't see any friends or anything…so makes me wonder how our mystery friend knows him" Frost said.

"Well the black liquid was defiantly poison concentrated to turn the blood in the body black and make it deadly for whoever comes in contact with it….which would explain the organs turning black…the capsule that was on the teeth that were forcefully removed was a powder form of the poison that drives from very rare black rose thorns" Maura spoke.

"This is getting more and more fucked up and weird by the second." Jane grunted out.

"While I was waiting on the results Jane I researched the tribal symbols that are glowing on our gifts….mine is heart and mind….Jane yours is bravery and courage…Frost's is skill and determination… Korsak yours is love and honor." Maura said proudly smiling at everyone.

"So…these symbols go along with our personality and what makes us who we are or known for?" Jane said staring at her necklace.

"Yes" Maura said.

"That's...fucking awesome if I say so myself" Frost grinned leaning back in his chair.

At that moment everyone's phones went off and at that same time everyone picked up there phone.

Once the call ended they all stared at each other speaking at the same time.

"There's…another body" They all said with a grim expression.

**At the Crime scene**

Maura was at the crime scene first evaluating the body that had crosses carved all over the body. She sighed the body was of another male same age but dirty blonde hair and very sparkling blue eyes with the same tattoo's and height. Maura shook her head as she gathered evidence and examined the body more…..she noted that the male…had rings on but were removed. Maura opened the male's mouth expecting to find bills shoved down his throat but she found nothing this time. Something was different about this body….Maura removed the male's shirt fully to find there had been stitching as if someone cut open this body…and then re-stitched it back up…the stitching seemed post modem…why would a killer open up a dead body and re-stitch it back up if they hadn't already gotten what they wanted. Maura looked up from the body and around Frost and Korsak were at work questioning everybody and looking for evidence that wasn't around the body and she was looking for Jane who she finally spotted who was coming over the tape and over to her.

Maura then finally realized there was a presence near her as she felt something brush up against her and she saw it in Jane's eyes as she started to run to her. Maura turned her head and gasped just as a huge explosion happened.

**With Jane**

"Damn Vultures…never know when to fuck off" Jane grumbled hating she was caught up with the media vultures.

Jane finally headed over the tape noticing Maura looking for her she smiled at that. The smile was quickly removed as Jane saw a black cloaked person suddenly just appear behind Maura. Grabbing her new gun from its holster she started to sprint her gun raised she saw the alarm in Maura's eyes when she felt a presence but before Jane could get there a huge explosion were Maura was happened causing everyone to hit the deck as body parts and bomb pieces went flying the force of the explosion knocking people into cars and onto the ground. What was heard was Jane screaming.

"Maura!" Jane got onto her feet running towards the smoke as the explosion died down but was caught by Frost and Korsak.

"Let me go...I need to see if she's…ok" Jane fought and struggled against both men before succumbing to her emotions as she stood still.

"Janie...I-" Korsak was cut off as Frost voice caused both detectives and everyone elses attention to the figure coming from the smoke.

"Look! It's the Doc" Frost said causing Jane to fill with hope.

"Yeah but who is that carrying her" Korsak spoke rubbing his eye4s as the figure finally was fear from the smoke.

"Holy fuck…" Jane said as Frost and Korsak realized who that was coming from the smoke.

**Seconds before the explosion**

"Maura don't be afraid…it's I… you were right about being suspicious of the stitching there's a bomb in that body and it's about to explode its going get dark but you will be ok" The mystery female spoke.

"How...are you...I trust you" Maura said her eyes never leaving Jane until it all went Dark and the explosion hit.

Maura reopened her eyes adjusting back to the light as she felt she was being carried her eyes shifted to the cloak figure and she gasped. The mystery woman had half of a mask on the other part destroyed by the explosion Maura could see the blood running down her face she could see that a lot of the cloak was destroyed along with some of her cloths.

"You're alright Maura I shielded you from the whole explosion" The mystery woman said she looked to Maura smiling at her as she continued to walk Maura could tell she was severely injured…she accessed that there was probably bone fragments and bomb fragments lodged in the skin of her hero.

"Look to Jane show her you're ok" Maura did one better than that she yelled to Jane.

"Jane!" Maura shouted and that's all it took before Jane ran to Maura clasping their hands together causing the mystery woman to stop.

"Thank god you're alright...thank you for saving her again" Jane said smiling to Maura before gasping causing Maura to look at where she was looking. Maura gasped as well as the part with no mask revealed the sparkling silver eye but the one with the mask showed all black with a dark grey eye.

Jane helped Maura from the mystery woman's arms as they both just stared.

"That's amazing…your eye colors are two different…" Maura was fascinated they all forgot what was going around them until Frost and Korsak ran to them.

"Enough of this touchy reunion…no offense but the vultures is coming and I bet none you want to deal with them" Frost said smiling because Maura was safe.

"His right" The mystery woman smiled causing everyone to gasp as they the white shiny fangs.

"You're severely injured I highly doubt you can make it out of here you lost so much blood and-"Maura was stopped by Jane.

"Sweetie she's gone" Jane said chuckling slightly.

"Oh for god sakes…" Maura said before blinking pointing to Jane's pocket on the dress shirt that had a bloody note sticking out of it.

"God dammit how the hell does she do this!" Jane shouted taking the note out reading it out loud.

**Note: They are getting crafter…they wanted the head doctor gone…and no evidence to be found…luckily They only destroyed the body…those damn heartless monsters…His name was Erica Night….David's twin brother…that David never got to know….maybe in the after lie will they find each other…next time use bomb squad be careful…they are doing everything possible to stop us…and Maura stop worrying I will be fine…be careful especially with Media…there is traitorous people around every corner not everyone is who they say to be…I will be around do not miss me…but I have left something for all of you on Jane's desk…" –Darkness**

"Ah hell…I hope it's something useful" Jane said shaking her head at the note.

"Guess we better head back then with all our evidence that we got anyway" Korsak said.

"I drive" Frost said before Korsak could protest as both men headed for their car leaving Jane and Maura alone.

"You're coming with me…no if ands or buts M I almost lost you twice not doing it again" Jane said and Maura just smiled at her.

"So bossy but alright" Maura agreed on one condition.

"I get to choose the radio station" Maura grinned and Jane groaned as the headed off to Jane's car leaving the media to the chief of police.

*****THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK and don't worry there will be tons of sex coming up and Jane and Maura all day every day*******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Back at the Boston PD in the squad room**

Everyone made their way back to Boston PD wondering what was left on Jane's desk. Maura rode with Jane having fallen asleep in the car ride back to the office it had been a trying time for everyone Jane was coming off her adrenaline and needed to stop at the coffee shop she always went to for a good cup of coffee.

Parking in front of the shop she got out making sure not to wake up Maura seeing as the doctor had a very hell of a moment back there…thank god for the mysterious woman. Jane shook her head trying to escape her thoughts she did not need right now.

Jane walked into the shop keeping her thoughts away from hell and decided she would order something for Maura as well…Maura always like those fancy coffee so she ordered Maura a mocha Latte and two coffee cakes along with her plain old good fashioned coffee. The wait didn't take too long which was perfect for Jane she went over to the counter to pay and grab what she ordered when she saw it…a white note laid on top of her coffee…and the note was from no other then mystery woman. Jane picked up the note and began to read it chewing on her lip.

**Note: Aw so sweet for you to get coffee and treat for you and Maura. Don't look around and try to find me I'm not here. Probably wondering how I knew you would get coffee before you headed to the squad room to find out what I left on your desk. Well that's my secret oh you don't have to pay I paid for you so it's all good you should head back to Maura now. Don't worry I'm on your side even if I sound like a creepy motherfucker with these notes. Be careful in this coffee shop someone is watching you read this note the person followed you from the crime scene. You'll notice it when that person will follow you from the coffee shop when you leave the dumbass makes it too noticeable thus how I caught him. Take care we will be in touch again. – Darkness**

"Jesus Christ…how the hell does she keep doing this" Jane mumbled as she put the card away and took her things and left shaking her head as she reached her car noticing Maura was coming awake. She entered her car smiling s Maura stretched and looked to her with a sleepy smile.

"Ah…thank you" Maura said taking her latte and coffee cake sipping her latte first.

"No problem let's get back before the knuckle heads start worrying about where we are" Jane smiled sipping her coffee before starting the car and driving off checking her mirror every other minute.

That's when Jane saw it a black Mercedes was following them just like the note said they were being followed but Jane couldn't tell if it was a man or woman from the black tinted windows.

"Jane what's wrong?" Maura asked as she noticed her friend's facial expression become cold and lethal as she stared into her rear mirror while driving.

Jane took the note from her pocket and handed it to Maura before running the red light and making a swift right taking a different road to the Boston PD.

"Hold on Maura this is going be rough" Jane said as she began speeding down an alley looking in her rear mirror still noticing the car still following them. Fuck Jane thought as she made another quick turn her brakes on her shitty car weren't going last much longer as she made more quick turns.

Just when Jane thought she got free from the black car she was deadly mistaken as her car took on gun shots from the same black car that was following them.

"Maura duck down now!" Maura was glad she had her seat belt on as Jane broke every law possible but, she did as she was told and ducked down as she heard the gun shots.

Jane took out her gun and did a complete swerve so she would be facing the direction of the gun shots as she let loose a barrage of bullets from her own gun successfully causing the black car to swerve out of control crashing into a pole a block down from the Boston PD.

Letting out a sigh of relief Jane put her car in park putting away her gun she looked to Maura.

"You alright?" Jane said placing her hand on Maura's shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine but you did break every law you could possible manage to break in a span for 30 minutes." Maura said which caused Jane to laugh only Maura would chastise Jane at a time like this for breaking laws.

"You head to the squad room I'll meet you up there when I go check out our shooter" Jane said with a serious face that sent chills through Maura knowing Jane was complete serious and wasn't a good time to argue.

Jane watched Maura walk up the block to the department before she crossed the road and downwards to where the car had crashed.

Jane flashed her badge shooing everyone away from the car as she came closer; taking out her gun she moved to the driver's side opening the door slowly.

The shooter was wearing a mask not even a normal mask…it was black but with a dark yellow pulsating in a design on the mask. Jane checked the damage the mask was cracked and blood was dripping but from underneath it the wind shield hadn't shattered but was cracked and full of holes from her gun shots.

Jane decided to unmask her shooter what she didn't expect to happen….defiantly was a first when she put her hand onto the mask it burned it felt like her hand was on fire as she ripped the mask off dropping the mask as the pain in her hand was too much.

"Fuck!" Jane screamed gripping her burning hand when she looked at her hand a black pulsating design that was the same on her necklace and everything else was now imprinted on her hand and god did it burn like a mother fucker.

Still holding her wrist she stared at the unmasked shooter….he looked like he was maybe in his 40's grunting she released her wrist picking up the mask with her branded hand hissing as it burned more Jane doesn't know why she did it but she did she ripped off the shooter's stained shirt wrapping the mask in it before taking a deep breath the burning sensation finally stopped.

What happened next Jane wasn't expecting ether her shooter's eyes popped open and he began to move even though his leg was trapped from the impact of the car into the pole.

"Return to me…my mask bitch" Jane moved back staring at the hollowed out black eyes of her shooter before looking at the covered up mask she was carrying.

"No and who are you and why were you shooting and following me" Jane snapped before taking out her gun as she watch the shooter go for his gun.

"Drop the gun sir your under arrest" Jane went into professional cop mode before she watched the shooter point the gun at himself.

"You won't…win this war…you can't beat us" With those words spoken he opened his mouth and boom blood splatter and brain matter went everywhere as the body fell lifeless the gun falling out of the car.

"God dammit" Jane cursed and decided to fuck procedures she searched her now officially dead shooter for a wallet or some type of id or something. After searching for a couple of minutes she found the wallet with a satisfied grin she took the wallet and the covered up mask and left the crime scene letting the police handle the rest. Panting she jogged at top speed to the office smiling she showed her id before taking the elevator up to the squad room.

Jane didn't hear the elevator stop at the squad room she was lost in thought as she stared at her branded hand…it was like an unwanted tattoo how the hell was she going explain this to her mother? Jane was snapped from her thoughts when she heard her name being called

"Jane? Are you alright?" Maura asked when she noticed Jane just standing in the elevator staring at her hand.

"Ah..." Jane finally stepped out of the elevator smiling softly to Maura as she joined everyone.

Everyone looked to Maura who gasped loudly when she saw Jane's hand.

"Whoa…did you get a tattoo?" Frost asked as he stared at Jane's hand causing Jane to get nervous and insecure rubbing her branded hand.

"No…I got it burned into my skin when this piece of fucking mask I took off the shooter" Jane said angrily tossing the wrapped mask to become revealed as it revealed from the shirt.

"What shooter?" Korsak asked staring at Maura and Jane.

"Ah…well our mystery woman warned me at the coffee shop in a note that I was being followed…and like always she was correct the shooter then shot at me and Maura so now I'm going need a new car but…the shooter is not with me because he blew his brains out" Jane said before taking out the shooter's wallet tossing it onto Frost's desk.

"But hopefully lovely Frost can tell me everything I want to know about him" Jane said bitterly before looking at her hand then she remembered something.

"Wait what did mystery woman leave on my desk?" Jane asked as she went over to her desk moving some papers she found it a note on top of car keys? What the hell Jane thought as she picked up the car keys and the note.

**Note: You're probably wondering what the car keys are for the only answer I can give you is that its outside parked across from the Boston PD. I'm glad you came back in one piece though they aren't going give up until we do…least your safe and I hope my new present will make up for your car getting trashed. I do hope this gift is suited for your needs I will be around do take care and be careful – Darkness**

"Huh…guess my present is downstairs waiting for me" Jane said as she tossed the note onto the table and began absent mindedly playing with the keys.

Jane moved away from her desk clenching the keys in her branded hand before smiling.

"Hopefully these car keys lead to a new car" Jane said trying to lighten the mood smiling as she stared at the keys in hand before looking at Maura.

That's when Jane really saw it…Maura was worried to death about her and when she showed up with the branded mark the emotions were just pouring from her eyes pleading to be known.

"Maur…" Jane said softly as she walked over to her friend wrapping her friend in a tight embrace.

"It's ok Maur…everyone's safe we are safe I'm safe I'm ok" Jane said soothingly as she tried to comfort Maura trying to ease the emotions Maura was feeling….especially the fear of losing Jane.

"I know…but its only getting more and more dangerous…and we still don't have enough clues…"Maura spoke into Jane's shoulder until she bolted from Jane's embrace as everyone went into shock at what happened.

"Gahh….my argh…it burns what the fuck is happening…!" Jane gripped her wrist as the branded mark glowed and burned but it was long before it started to spread from Jane's hand up her arm as if it was alive…it continued to cover Jane's arm in the black pulsing tribal design.

Everyone was put into shellshock at what was happening before their eyes when they saw Jane's face they gasped as they saw the change of color in Jane's right eye it was going all black with a dark yellow iris.

Maura was about to move to help Jane when her phone went off…usually in a time like this Maura wouldn't dare answer her phone…but for some odd reason…she felt compelled to taking out her phone she had an unknown text message.

**Unknown Text message: Maura this is all new and very frightening and messed up and you are probably wondering how I got your number but now's not the time. Jane needs you and the only way to calm what's taking over her is by kissing her. Yes that sounds absurd and doesn't make sense but that is what must be done it's not like you haven't fantasized about kissing her anyway. Do it quickly I will be around to explain what is now a part of Jane I should have been more careful this wasn't supposed to happen yet...it was supposed to happen when I arrived I am truly sorry…but you must act fast and do so now I will be around shortly. – Darkness**

Maura would have not listened to a text message like that but none of what's been happening has been normal and even though she is all for logical this was all illogical and right now Jane needed her.

"Jane…" is all Maura had to say Jane responded looking straight at Maura as she straightened herself up still gripping her right wrist as she breathed heavily.

Maura took that chance going straight to Jane she cupped Jane's face; she could feel the tension running through Jane's body she locked her eyes on Jane before crashing her lips against Jane's causing the tension in Jane to explode she felt arms wrap around her as she continued to kiss Jane. She was worried Jane would push her away but Jane was kissing her back.

Both Jane and Maura broke for air and apart when they heard some clearing of the throat.

"Well Doc...I don't know how making out with Jane would stop whatever is on her from growing but she's defiantly back to her normal self with both hazel brown eyes" Korsak said smiling.

"Ah…well I wouldn't have known to do that if it wasn't for that text message" Maura said smiling as she looked to Jane.

"But I am defiantly glad I listened to the text message and I must say detective you're defiantly a wonderful kisser." Maura said cheerfully which caused Jane to blush and look away.

"Alright…well let's go see what car was left for me shall we" Jane said as she looked at the keys still in hand and turned to go to the elevators.

**Outside the Boston PD**

"Whoa…" Frost said as they stood across the PD next to Jane's new car.

"No amount of paychecks could I ever buy this beauty" Korsak said as they all stared at Jane's new car.

"You know…Jane I could have always bought you a car" Maura said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Maur I could never ask that from you…but damn this mystery woman defiantly got taste" Jane said whistling at her all starlight black LFA Lexus with all black tinted windows and black rims.

Jane turned off the car alarm and unlocked the doors to her new car as she opened the door all three detectives whistled. It was all black leather with black carpeting with dark red stitching and lining with a glossed black steering wheel and headboard. The dials and radio glowed red so it would be seeable at night.

"This is my new baby" Jane smirked she noticed a note sticking out by the driver's side reaching in she grabbed the note and began to read.

**Note: I hope this makes up for the loss of your car its nice isn't it? It's all yours but there is something you need to know there's a button on the driver's side its sliver press it when you need to or when you feel like it but make sure your wearing your seatbelts it will defiantly help a lot. On another's note be careful…I know what you just witnessed was crazy but you have a new found power that can ether destroy you or help you it's your choice. Also Maura has had feelings for you for a while be a man and make a move you detective Maura isn't just any catch in the sea. I will be around do be careful and take care Jane – Darkness**

"Well its official this baby is all mine why don't we all head to the robber's for some drinks not much we could do right now…don't got much evidence to go on and this day has been hell" Jane said putting the car keys in her pocket.

Everyone was about to agree when they all heard a familiar voice calling Jane. They all didn't expect to hear that voice but they did and it could only come from one person…..Jane's mother.

"Janeyyyy!" Angelia yelled as she was crossing the streets.

"Oh god…no someone kill me now here she comes" Jane groaned putting her hand to her face.

"It will be alright Jane" Maura said trying to sooth Jane from her blues of her mother shouting her name.

"There you are Janey I been looking all over for you I have something I need to tell you" Angelia said a smile on her face as she finally reached her daughter and her friends.

*****I leave it off like this bwahhahahahaha im so cruel what could Angelia possible need ot tell her daughter and who likes our mystery woman and whats with the mask? And what new fond power does this brand mark hold for Jane and will Jane and Maura finally hook or will jane lose the balls to make a move and what is this evil that keeps plaguing boston and will there be any answers to who this mystery woman is? Only way to find out is to read and so sorry for taking so long to post again******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well what is it ma?" as Angelia came over to them telling her daughter that she had something to tell her.

"Well Janey I was going tell you that I'm inviting all of you over for Saturday dinner I'm going make tons of food and I really want you to be there" Angelia beamed until she noticed Jane's hand letting out a large gasp.

"Jane Rizzoli! When were you going tell me that you got a tattoo?!" Angelia exclaimed causing everyone to wince at the set of lungs Angelia had.

"Ma...it's a long story but we will be there I promise we will and I'll explain about my hand…" Jane said trying to ease her mother as she looked back to her new car getting an idea.

"Ma look I got a new car" Jane said directing Angelia's attention to the car who calmed down at the sight of the car.

"Janey this car looks like your dream car when you were little" Angelia said which caught Jane's attention as she looked at the car remembering how it resemblance the car she drew when she was little and had to write a paragraph about the car of her dreams.

"Ma…your right…it is" Janey said until she began wincing as her hand began to stung as her phone went off. Jane ignored the pain as everyone's phone went off which could only meant there was a body.

"Sorry Ma we will have to chat another time we have a body…" Jane said as she winced more opening the door to her knew car letting Maura get in as the other two Korsak and Frost got into Frost's car.

"Jane are you sure ok to drive I saw the wincing it's hurting again isn't it?" Maura asked laying her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Yes I am fine let's just get to the scene" Jane backed out and they all headed off to the to the crime scene that was only 2 hours away.

When they got to the crime scene Jane's hand was stinging even more badly as they drew close to the statue that had a disgusting odor coming off it.

"There's a body in that" Maura said keeping in step with Jane as they drew closer to the bleeding body that the men were working of getting off the podium.

"We ergh…we wouldn't be here if it wasn't a body Maura" Jane said smiling softly as they a waited for the men to get there body down.

"whoa!" Everyone stepped back as a shirtless male went flying hitting both men causing the statue to fall and break revealing a woman inside plaster.

"You girls alright?" Korsak said as he and Frost jogged over.

"Yeah we are ok...but this woman was refrigerated and is now slowly to decomp…but more importantly I think that male needs help." Maura said as all of them froze as the male got up blood dripping down his very stoned upper body no one could mistake that 16 pack abs as anything but sexy. The male brushed his long black hair from his face revealing sparkling silver eyes staring at Maura and Jane.

The male was in ragged torn black jeans with no shoes or socks as he crossed over to them a small smile on his face.

"Jane…Maura…I assume you're in a ton of pain right now Jane" that caused Jane to reach for her gun but the male raised his hand and smirked.

"ah ah I am a friend not your enemy Jane do you like the car?" The male continued to talk still smiling.

"Who are you" Jane said coldly wincing more.

"You have a serial killer nearby that's why your hand stings…it pulses and throbs when they enemy is near." The male stated as matter of factly.

"Wait a minute…you have the same tattoo down to the design color and scars as…our mystery woman" Frost said as he observed the man in front of him.

"Very observant detective Frost." The unknown male said smiling to Frost.

"Your right Frost…he also has the same eye color and smile and mannerism as our mystery woman" Maura said as she stepped closer.

"Ah…Maura" The male stepped forward taking Maura's hands kissing the woman's forehead.

"My name is Alex…and I am your friend don't worry detective…your hand will stop hurting for your serial killer…will leave as soon as I do" Alex stroked Maura cheek before stepping back.

"I will be in touched Jane be careful…your enemies may be disguised as your friends…" With that Alex was gone.

Jane breathed as Alex was right her hand stopped hurting but she felt something in her pocket as Maura went to work with the body.

Jane took out a note and groaned as she began to read it.

**Note: It was good to see you again your holding up very nicely. I am sorry our meeting was cut short but as always we shall meet again of course. Be careful those who are deemed and serial killers are the people who look as normal as everyone else around you. The enemy can be anyone even a dog….trust only the ones that you have lived with in your heart and be weary of those who come in and out of life. You and Maura also look very stunning do hope you like your car it was your dream car when you were little was it not? How was I able to find that out will be my mystery and you to always ponder. We shall meet again take care of yourself…this killer is one of the nasty ones that enjoy to display their work and care not to be caught…they are the true monsters that make the daylight more dangerous than nighttime. You hold a great power inside you Jane in time you will realize you have the power to banish these demons back into the pit they rose from also tell your mother I said hello.**

**-Darkness**

"Fuck sakes…how the hell does she do that…but I didn't see her…only Alex…?" Jane furrowed her brows at the note until her attention was snapped back to the body.

"Jane the body is being deported back to the lab so I can do more there lets go get something to eat" Maura smiled and Jane decided there wasn't much more they could do so they all went back to Boston PD.

Jane made their way back to Boston PD making their way to the café on the first floor were Jane's mother worked. Grabbing there lunches they seated themselves near the wall and began to talk about the case.

"This serial killer is crafty….he isn't worried of getting caught and displays his "art" in the most noticeable spots." Maura stated playing with her food.

"So…in other words we got a real sick person out on the loose killing woman…do we got anything else?" Jane stated taking a sip of coffee she ordered.

Maura's phone went off as on cue of Jane's thought only meant something from the lab came back.

"Apparently our victim was a heroin addict a long term heroin addict" Maura said as she read off the text.

"Would explain the way she looked" Jane stated as she remembered when the statue fell over cracking open revealing the body.

Jane and Maura knew they had to go down to the morgue Maura needed to find more answers out from the dead body on her slab. As Jane and Maura through their food away and cleaned themselves up as they were going leave they heard a familiar voice call out to Maura.

"Maura!" It was the voice of Dennis the guy Maura dated and fell hard for who just got up and left didn't even bother to leave an email.

Jane hated the man truly not because of her own feelings for Maura but how heartbroken Maura was over the pompous asshole he is.

"Oh….Dennis what uh nice to see you" Maura put on the best smile she could get as she realized how much she didn't like the guy.

"I came back I have published my book and is doing a book signing not far from Boston PD" Ugh Jane wanted to punch him in his pretty little boy's face as she saw the title of his book.

The book was titled the book of winnings and win…how more conceded could the guy get with himself.

"Well that is just…wonderful" Maura attention was turned to Jane when she saw the detective hold her branded hand as if trying to stop the pain.

"Jane…are you alright?" Maura turned her full attention to Jane which mr. pretty boy didn't like so much.

"Yeah….im dandy" Jane had a tight smile on her face.

"Well Dennis we have to get back to work so what is it you stopped by for?" Maura needed to get Jane downstairs or whatever happened in the squad room was going happen here again.

"I wanted you to come to the bookstore signing…it would mean a lot to me" Dennis said smiling brightly at Maura which only made her want to gag.

"I will see if I can make it… right now Jane and I need to go to work" Maura took Jane pushing her to the elevator then in it before hitting down.

As they reached the bottom Jane took a deep breath as the pain faded away.

"Are you alright now Jane?" Maura turned full body to Jane as they stepped from the elevator Maura cupping Jane's face.

"Yeah…the pain subsided" Jane was captured in Maura's intense gaze she couldn't help herself she leaned in and captured Maura's lips in a deep passionate kiss which Maura welcomed gladly.

Jane slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth playing the game of dominance with their tongues Jane knew her hands were now on Maura but she didn't care the intoxicating taste of Maura Isles was filling her taking over any rational thought.

Maura's hands moved into Jane's hair as they continued to make out until they both had to break for air. They both laid each other's forehead against one another smiling at each other.

"We should…get back to work and finish this later" Jane said taking both Maura's hands in hers smiling brightly before leading Maura deeper into the morgue.

"Your defiantly right Jane…we need to stop this monster like all the rest" Maura said matter if factly.

In was an hour in and Maura and Jane were hard at work as they gathered all the information they could from the dead victim.

"It seems…she was kept in a refrigerator to stop de comp of the body" Maura said as she checked the body temperature.

"Do you know how long?" Jane asked disgusted that someone would keep a body until they put it into a "masterpiece".

"I can't give you a specific time and date…but…it would seem like maybe 2-6 months" Maura said taking off her latex gloves.

As if on cue both Maura's and Jane's phone went off again signaling there's another body.

This time the body or statue was put on the merry go round in the park…..were all could see and were the killer could be caught.

"Jesus this guy is smart" Said Frost as he showed up next to Jane as they stared at the new edition to the morgue and another body to the case…

"What?" Jane snapped her attention to Frost.

"He knows how to disable the camera's this time he used a laser pointer to take out the security camera" Frost said showing the security camera right before it was disabled.

Jane looked to the body and rubbed her scarred hands absently mindly as she stared at the statue….this guy reminded her of Hoyt and his apprentices…only sick psychopaths….would do this kind of shit.

Maura saw this…and she went over to Jane caressing her arm ever so lightly to bring Jane back from the dark thoughts she was sinking into. It worked Jane smiled to Maura laying her hand on top of Maura's.

"I'm ok…this just reminds me of his sick work…" Jane said in a whispered tone staring into Maura's eyes.

"I know…but it's not him…his gone his never coming back" Maura knew her reassurance wouldn't do much to stop Jane's fear but it was all Maura could do because she had no proof Hoyt could never hurt Jane…well physically anymore.

"Your right…let's get this back to the lab…and see if the women have any connection" Jane said looking back to the statue.

Back at the Boston PD the girls were going to check up on Angelia to see how she was doing.

"Hey Ma how about two coffees this has been a long day and it isn't over yet" Jane said smiling at her mother.

"Sure but Maura some tall man who looked too much into himself left you a note since you weren't around when he showed up" Angelia said handing Maura the note which as true to the description Dennis had left a note for Maura.

**Note: Maura my darling you look stunning today I tried to see if you were free from work but found no sign of you really want you to come to the book signing so we can catch up it would mean a lot please hope to see you there tell Detective Jane I said hi.**

"Ugh…guess we have no choice but to go to this event Jane…he sounds like a little child wanting to go to the circus" Maura said putting the note down shaking her head.

"Oh Janey there was a note left for you as well by a very sexy tall man with a glorious muscular upper body and his abs were yummy especially with his long black hair he looked so good Janey a perfect husband for you" Angelia said smiling at her daughter while she handed the note over before going back to work.

The description of the man…couldn't have been the one…Jane looked down at the note groaning at who it was from.

**Note: The killer is closer than you think Jane….be careful. I will be around don't worry Detective I would never abandon those I care for. See you around Jane.**

**-Darkness**

"Jesus Christ how the hell does she do this…without even raising the alarm" Jane muttered staring at the note before placing it down.

"Guess she's just very talented and skillful" Maura said amused by the fact the mystery woman could make Jane so flustered so quickly.

"Yeah yeah well let's get to this book signing so we can get on with our lives" Jane said pinching her nose as she was going have to live through an egotistical me me me book signing of a total prick.

"It will be alright hopefully we won't have to stay too long" Maura said caressing Jane's arm giving her a sly smile.

"Yeah…" Jane had an urge to kiss Maura right there and then but she rather not make a scene at the place where her mother works.

Both female's entered the book signing even though Jane was complaining the whole time getting there. Once inside Maura took Jane into the back leaning up against the wall as Dennis began his long speech. Half way through noticed Jane was silent she looked to the detective who had her eyes closed gripping her wrist….her brows were concentrated down as she grimaced in pain.

"Jane…it's hurting you isn't it" Maura took Jane's hands in hers stroking both of Jane's hands with her thumb trying to sooth the pain away.

Jane opened her eyes half way and Maura gasped she could see Jane's right eye beginning to change…Maura let go of Jane's left hand cupping Jane's cheek stroking her cheek.

Maura and Jane both jerked as they heard loud applauding meaning the book signing was over. Maura had to get Jane out of there right now, taking Jane's hand she lead her out of the book store to the new car Jane had gotten putting Jane in the shotgun seat closing the door behind her.

Maura was about to go to the driver's seat before she heard the one's person voice she didn't want to hear right now.

"Maura! Where are you going aren't you going stay for the book signing I even have a copy for you and Jane" Dennis said entering Maura's personal space.

Even hissed out in pain as she saw Dennis in Maura's personal space…she was in so much pain but that asshole was hitting on her girl. Jane pressed her hand to the cold glass about to push the door open but Maura shot her a look smiling softly as she crouched down opening the door she took Jane's face in her hands.

Maura stared into Jane's eyes one was still the dark colored beautiful brown she loved while the other had fully changed into all black with red irises. Maura traced her fingers along the growing mark that was beginning to slip past Jane's shirt…she needed to get Jane out of here she knew Jane felt possessive but she was in no condition to go at it with some pompous male.

Maura turned around to look at Dennis keeping composure as she spoke.

"Dennis right now I have to get Jane home she's very ill I'm sorry the book signing speech was amazing but right now I can't stay Jane needs me" Maura said before getting up closing Jane's door and entering the driver's seat leaning over she rummaged into Jane's pocket until finding the keys.

Maura didn't even bother looking to Dennis as she backed the car out and headed towards the direction of the Boston PD. Maura skidded into a spot on the side of the road across the street from the Boston PD as she looked to Jane. Her breathing was back to normal and she seemed to not be wincing as much anymore….Maura touched Jane's face causing Jane's eyes to flutter half open. Maura smiled as she stroked Jane's cheek her eyes were both back to the same smiling she pecked Jane's lips.

"Are you in pain?" Maura asked softly staring into Jane's beautiful brown eyes.

Jane shook her head before leaning in close capturing Maura's lips in a soft kiss.

"Good…I'm glad" Maura smiled reaching for her phone that was going off.

Maura took out her phone frowning which didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"What's wrong?" Jane frowned looking at Maura.

"Both victims were heroin addicts…" Maura said looking up to Jane.

"So our killer is killing heroin addicts?" Jane said furrowing her brows together.

"That's a very small connection Jane… but a possibility none the less" Maura said putting her phone away.

"Let's get inside and see what we can get I'm going get Frost with me while you go to the morgue and help to see if there is more of a connection more than drug use"

"Alright detective" Maura smiled as both her and Jane left Jane's car and into the Boston PD to obtain more about this case.

Jane was busy up stairs because they had brought in a man who drove a refrigerator truck and was known to choke prostitutes. By the end of interrogation he was not the killer they were looking for just some scumbag low life with child problems.

Frustrated Jane rubbed her temple until her phone went off grabbing it with anger intent to yell at the person she hit the button and said hello. Jane calmed down when she heard Maura's voice sighing though because it wasn't good news both women had children taken from them because of addiction.

"Damn… ok thanks Maura" Jane smiled ending the call when she noticed a notice on her desk…she picked it up and then dropped it down stepping far away from it. The action didn't go unnoticed which caught the attention of Frost and Korsak, but also Maura who had stepped off the elevator and into the squad room.

"Jane sweetheart what's wrong…." Maura said coming closer to Jane placing her hand on her shoulder causing Jane to jump.

"Fuck…sorry Maur…I just our serial killer decided to mail me..." Jane said pointing to the letter.

Maura gently picked up the letter with a tissue and bean to read.

**Letter:**

**Dear Jane:**

**I hope you enjoy my art work because my biggest artwork is sure to come soon. I wish it was you who I will make as my latest work but sadly I will have to settle for someone very close to you. Is Dr. Isles enjoying my master pieces as well I would hope so….these women deserved what they got….my latest work…will be very soon the clock is ticking.**

**The sculptor**

"Great this guy already came up a name for himself…lovely" Jane grunted and muttered her skin crawling.

"We will catch this guy Jane…no one's going be his next piece of art" Frost said looking to Korsak.

As if on cue everyone's phones went off indicating another body was found. Letting out a sigh Jane knew there would be no sleep until this sicko was found.

Another body was found but this time it was at a little league ball game out near the benches. Also another mother of a child that was taken from her because of drug use….Now she lay on Maura's slab while Jane paced back and forth trying to put together the whole picture.

"Jane this victim wasn't a heroin addict…the drug in her system was cocaine" Maura said as she took off her gloves.

"So…the only connection is…?" Jane said staring up to the ceiling.

"They were all mothers…who had some type of addiction" Maura said matter of factly.

"Ok…so….we got a sicko killing drug addicted moms…why?" Jane said looking at Maura before coming closer to her. Jane could feel Maura's breath on her lips as they stared deeply into each other's eyes losing the world around them becoming captive in each other.

Maura was about to say something until Mr. conceded walked in interrupting her.

"Maura there you are…hard at work I see" Mr. Conceded got daggers from Jane whose arms crossed as she showed her distain for the interrupter.

"Ah…well Dennis what is it you need…and how did you even get clearance to come down here" aura said with a snippy tone as she looked to Dennis feeling the tension roll of Jane.

Jane bit into her cheek her hand was a blazed again…and she was all about ready to rip into Mr. Way to into himself.

"Ah…well I was considering asking you out…maybe have some dinner with me some good old red wine one of your favorites of course." Dennis said smoothing out his tie smiling his pearly white smile.

"Ah well…Dennis I am deep into this case right now…and a serial killer is more important than a date" Maura said snapping off her latex gloves.

"Come on Maura….we haven't seen each other in so long don't you want to catch up…" Dennis said flashing his pearly white teeth smile trying way too hard to convince Maura which was only pushing Jane.

Jane gritted her teeth as she held onto her burning hand ready to deck Mr. Fancy pants right in his pearly white teeth.

Just as Jane was about to do so her phone went off signaling she had a text message...grunting she grabbed her phone off her belt and looked at the text message only to furrow her brows catching the attention of Maura.

"Another body?" Maura asked looking to Jane.

"No…uh just a sec" Jane said her attention fully on the text message as she read it.

**Text Message: It's not important how I obtained your number Jane. But it is more important you get Maura to go with Mr. Sparkle mouth….he is the key to getting the serial killer. I am asking you to trust me we aren't using Maura as bait but we are using Dennis as bait….the clues are showing you the identity you can figure it out Jane it's right there in front of you…you know who the killer is. I will keep Maura safe I wouldn't ever put her in harm's way….believe in me Jane you have the power and the answer right in your hand…think Jane its clear as day right in front of you grab it I know you can….as always I will be around and I will be watching see you around Jane.**

**Darkness**

"Ah….Maur why don't you go with Dennis…" Jane said wincing at the pain shooting through her hand…it felt like she put her hand in an open fire pit…

"What?" Maura looked to Jane and could read that this idea wasn't hers…but someone's else but why would Dennis be needed…hm Maura couldn't think too much she could tell Jane was in extreme pain.

"Alright Dennis I will take you up on your offer but now you must go I have to get back to this body" Maura said pointing to the unfinished stitching on the body.

"Alright…" Dennis said before leaving…Maura watched him leave before walking over to Jane who had a vice grip on her wrist.

"Oh…Jane..." Maura placed her hand over Jane's burning hand before capturing Jane's lips in a deep kiss to ease her.

It worked Jane released her wrist her hands entangling Maura's hair as she slipped her tongue in Maura's mouth gaining a low moan from Maura. Their tongue's battled for dominance before they both broke apart for air but stayed in each other's embraces smiling at one another.

"You know Dr. Isles you really are something" Jane whispered against Maura's mouth before breaking their embrace smiling brightly at each other.

Maura's phone went off breaking the lovey dovey moment and of course who it was texting her was no other then Dennis.

"Ah seems Dennis already made plans to pick me up tonight…to show me his place and his new wine he collected saying it's my favorite" Maura said factly with a hint of dread in her tone of voice really truly not wanting to be anywhere near Dennis

"Guess you should get going then I promise if we break anything on this case I'll be sure to pull in a rescue and snatch you up from Mr. Perfect smile." Jane said smiling brightly at Maura.

"You better or I will hold it against you for as long as we live" Maura said playfully before leaving just as the results came in.

When the results came in it was an hour after Maura had left to go please Mr. Smiles. Jane had run up to the squad room with the results slamming them on her desk catching the attention of both her friends.

"Whats up Janie?" Korsak asked as Janie had appeared into the squad room.

"Each of our victims were mothers but there children were taken from them…I think our killer may be an abused child all grown up" Jane said looking to Korsak.

"I'll cross reference each of our victims and see were their kids have gone" Frost said going right to work.

"Jane…this isn't good what I came across is one of the dead mothers had a son…and that son grew up to be Dennis" Frost said looking up from his desk.

Jane's face paled and then grew with determination as she opened her draw taking out the gun mystery woman had gotten her and her eyes to the car running out yelling over her shoulder.

"Let's go I just put Maura in grave danger" Jane yelled as she jolted to the stairwell as if she was racing the clock to get to her car and to Maura a.s.a.p.

**At Dennis's apartment**

"Ah well what a lovely place you have Dennis" Maura said a formal smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it…but here let me show you were I do my artwork" Dennis smiled leading Maura over to an area covered with construction wrap.

But both Maura and Dennis stopped as they heard a voice calling out to Dennis.

"Oh Dennis long time no chat" Maura turned to the voice it was the mystery Woman coming through Dennis's window.

"How….how are you alive I swore I killed you!" Dennis shouted.

The mystery woman smirked dropping to the floor before moving so quickly Maura couldn't even process what happened all she saw was Dennis and the mystery woman going head to head.

It had been into an hour and Dennis was being thrown into things mirrors were broken the glass coffee table was shattered the TV had been thrown into a wall pictures were off the walls it was a mess but the two were still at it. Maura had stayed out of the brawl until Jane and the others busted in guns out and ready to fire as Jane's voice.

"Everyone freeze!" Jane's hand was glowing and the branded mark had taken up half of Jane's arm past the elbow.

Dennis pushed off the mystery woman and grabbed Maura holding a knife to Maura's throat.

"No My greatest master piece must end with Maura" Dennis said growling blood dripping off all of his body.

"Release her now" Jane growled gritting her teeth.

Just then a loud growling and roaring sound echoed the room as all eyes widened as a giant black and white werewolf took the place of the mystery woman who disappeared and reappeared behind Dennis breaking both his arms and pushing Maura to go forward as the wolf made eye contact with Jane keeping Dennis who was struggling wide open.

Jane groaned in pain as her branded hand felt a blaze as it caused her gun to glow and fire rounds right into the head and chest of Dennis causing him to go limp as the Wolf ripped off his head finalizing the kill.

Blood splatter everywhere staining the wolf's fur as it stared at both Jane and Maura who fell into Jane.

The werewolf sniffed the air then to turns its head to Jane's arm which was returning normal. The werewolf howled before returning normal the cloths the mystery woman was wearing was ripped and bloody but a smirk was on the mystery's woman's face.

"I am glad you both are safe" Then with that the body of Dennis erupted into flames as the mystery woman was gone just like that.

"The serial killer was Dennis…huh…least his one less pain in the world" Jane said cracking her jaw as she looked to Maura.

"You ok?" Jane asked concern lacing her tone.

"Yes…now that you're here…I still can't believe he was a serial killer…" Maura said gripping onto Jane pressing her face into Jane's neck.

"I was so scared…."Maura whimpered.

"I know…but your safes now it's over…come were taking you home" Jane smiles holding Maura close to her kissing the top of the woman's head.

Jane and Maura headed out of the building and to Jane's car which had what looked like a ticket but on inspection it was another note.

Maura read over Jane's shoulder as she held the note up to the light as it was now night time.

**Note: I told you I would keep her safe…Dennis deserved his death and all the inflicted over the years and the deaths have now be avenged and peace has been brought to the unrestful spirits. I am sorry we had to allow Maura to be close to such a scum but it had to be done for he had eyes on Maura for a very long time…but now she is safe and all those who would have been his next victim have been saved…but the war isn't over…they will want to avenge Dennis's death but will not succeed I will keep in touch be safe and enjoy your night… it's a full moon out take care I will be watching over…as for your questions to what I am and who I am…in due time Jane...in due time as for now enjoy the woman in your arms…I will always be around.**

**Darkness**

"How the hell did does she keep doing this…fuck sakes…she was just not even with us ten minutes god sakes" Jane groaned shaking her head to opened Maura's door and then got in turning the car on.

It wasn't long before they were at Jane's apartment trying to get Jane's mattress in…which they finally did but onto the floor.

"God I can't even move anymore fuck it I will sleep on the floor" Jane laid down on the mattress groaning before raising a brow to Maura who handed Jane a glass of wine before joining her onto the brand new mattress.

Jane took a sip of the wine and made a face…she defiantly preferred beer over this wine Maura probably bought from some fancy wine place.

"Jane stop making a face" Maura chastised Jane seeing the faces she was making over the wine.

Jane smirked taking a sip from the wine glass before putting it on the floor and taking Maura's glass as well putting them both on the floor.

"Jane wha-" Maura's sentence was caught off as Jane kissed her slipping her tongue into Maura's mouth letting Maura have a taste of the wine as their tongues battled for dominance.

It wasn't long for the kiss to get more heated as Maura's hands slipped under Jane's wife beater trailing her fingertips up Jane's torso.

Maura broke the kiss first nipping and kissing at Jane's neck whispering against Jane's neck as her fingers traced Jane's abdomen.

"You mine tonight detective" Jane knew she was into a mind blowing experience tonight.

*********ending it here so you guys have expense waiting for you ;) sorry for the long waited update hope you like and enjoy and I decided to add pieces of episode with mr perfect into this chapter just for a new twist ot the mix hope you guys like \******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Off came Jane's wife beater along with her pants as Maura ran her finger tips up and down and all over Jane's upper body memorizing every inch of her as she sucked and left Marks on the left side of Jane's neck making sure they were noticeable.

Jane just laid back and enjoyed the feel and touch of Maura not minding the marks Maura was leaving behind. She wanted to touch Maura badly so she began to undo Maura's shirt slipping her hands feeling more gasp against her neck as her fingertips moved up Maura's sides.

Flipping the positions Maura laid on her back her shirt wide open with Jane hovering over her as she unzipped and pulled down Maura's skirt.

"You're so beautiful…" Jane said smiling at Maura stroking her cheek before leaning down capturing Maura's lips in a passionate kiss.

Maura returned the kiss unbuttoning Jane's pants and pulling the zipper down smiling against Jane's lips.

It was Jane's turn to leave noticeable marks on Maura's neck but left some on her right shoulder as well as she undid the bra clasp before taking it off and tossing it somewhere behind her.

Jane went from Maura's shoulder down her chest to her breasts leaving small red marks down Maura's body as Maura arched upwards in pleasure. Smirking Jane slipped of the Doctor's nice silk black panties as she played and teased Maura's right nipple with her tongue eliciting moans from the woman.

Jane continued to love and touch and tease leaving marks all over Maura's luscious breasts causing Maura to squirm and arch more her moans becoming music to Jane's ears.

Moving down Maura's body Jane parted Maura's legs as she nipped and teased Maura's navel before slipping a finger between Maura's folds running her finger up and down Maura's slit gently.

"Your so wet Maura…are you wet for me?" Jane spoke in a husky tone as she nipped and kissed Maura's inner thigh enjoying the sharp breaths and the small gasps Maura made every time Jane touched her.

"Such words…are increasing my arousal…Detective…" Maura said looking at Jane a faint blush on Maura's cheeks.

"Good…I want you soaking wet baby" Jane said slipping a finger inside Maura causing Maura to gasp and move down onto Jane's finger.

Jane kissed and licked up Maura's body as she slipped two more fingers into Maura. Slowly thrusting her fingers into Maura sinking them deep inside her pussy; while nipping and licking up Maura's navel to her breasts sucking on Maura's right nipple.

Maura moaned and slipped her hands onto Jane's back unclasping Jane's bra smiling as she felt the muscles in Jane's back tighten as she pumped her fingers inside Maura.

Jane caught Maura's lips in a passionate deep kiss as she pumped her fingers harder and faster into Maura eliciting moans and whimpers of pleasure from the woman underneath her.

Maura dug her nails into Jane's back eliciting moans and growls of possessive and heat against Maura's neck as Jane nipped and sucked the left side of Maura's neck marking all over it. Jane moved her hand brushing Maura's clit with her thumb gently as she thrusted her fingers into Maura's pussy fast.

Jane bit down onto Maura's shoulder hard claiming Maura hers forever as she left a bite print on Maura's shoulder as Maura orgasmed hard onto Jane's fingers her muscles tightening and spasming as her back arched as she shouted out Jane's name in a fury of passion before almost going limp as she came down from her high.

Jane watched her lover come undone as smiling as she watched Maura come down from her bliss slipping her fingers out of her lover licking them clean smirking as she watched Maura's eyes widen and gasp as she saw Jane suck her fingers clean of Maura's juices.

Maura eyes drift downwards of Jane's abdomen her eyes lying on the scar from when Jane shot herself in order to kill a perp. Maura reached out running her fingertips along the fading scar. Jane smiled softly placing her hand over Maura's.

"I'm still alive Maura…it's the past I'm here now..." Jane spoke leaning down kissing Maura softly but lovingly.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't have lost you…" Maura whispered her hands finding both of Jane's locking their fingers together.

"But you didn't and I'm still here" Jane said kissing Maura much more passionately.

The short make out session was interrupted at the sounds of both Jane and Maura's phones vibrated signaling a murder has happened.

Groaning Jane grabbed her phone off the floor while Maura giggled before reaching for her phone. Jane furrowed her brows and Maura frowned as Jane shot up almost falling over as she does so.

"Be careful Jane" Maura said getting up as she reached for her discarded cloths slowly slipping them on as Jane sneaked peeks while she wrestled to put her own clothes on.

"Alright let's roll we have a crime scene to get to" Jane said grinning at Maura as they both exited Jane's apartment.

Jane pulled up to the curb where the police cars and crime scene tape was putting the car in park Jane got out first before going over to the passenger side holding the door open.

"Oh thank you Jane" Maura smiled as Jane held out her hand helping her out of the car.

Jane and Maura headed to the crime scene but Jane stopped half way as Maura reached the body. Maura looked back worried to why Jane was stopped half way and looked as if she was pained by the new dead victim.

"Jane..?" Maura asked.

Frost and Korsak also noticed this turning to Jane.

"I…him…Frankie and I grew up with him." Jane said shaking her head.

"Oh…honey…maybe you should go I can handle this" Maura said frowning.

Frost then knew why Frankie was so upset by it as he turned and pointed at Frankie.

"Your brother is just as upset as you are Jane…if you want we can handle this case" Frost spoke gently.

Jane shook her head as her brother came over and they hugged tears threatening to poor from both their eyes as Maura crouched down to the body.

"No I can do this…I want to find the bastards who did this.." Jane spoke anger hinting in her tone as she watched Maura reach to touch the body but a voice caused everyone to freeze and grab their guns.

"NO! do not touch the body!" The mysterious woman said jumping from the building edge falling to the ground next to the body her shirt gone and her pants ripped and torn and covered with dirt and blood.

"How the fuck…" Jane said as she stared at the mysterious woman.

Maura got up and moved back as the woman moved smiling at Maura then to Jane.

"This body bares a mark that will hurt Maura" The mysterious woman stood up before going over to the body ripping open the shirt revealing a burning bright tribal symbol which went straight to Jane's branded hand causing her to wince in pain.

"Jane!" Maura shot up going over to Jane.

The mysterious woman placed her palm onto the chest of the victim and spoke in an unknown tongue as the symbols swirled and crawled onto the skin of the woman before disappearing completely as a bright orb of light of some kind showed in the palm of the mysterious woman who then pressed it back into the chest of the victim.

"Jane are you alright" Maura cupped Jane's face as she started breathing heavy until she started to breath normally looking into Maura's eyes the pain slipping away.

"I'm alright...thank you… but you what did you do?!" Jane's attention shot to the mysterious woman who was just smiling as if it was nothing.

"I returned his soul" The mysterious woman spoke flexing her hand before looking to Jane.

"What..?" Jane said puzzled.

"The symbols meant seal and containment…the longer it stained the longer it would spread to his body and those who would touch this body without knowing would be cursed and eventually brought as a demon offering….his soul was to attract demon and evil forces to feast on such purity….by breaking it…and returning his soul he can pass over without being condemned as a demon" The mystery woman looked to the body sorrow and sadness shown in her body language.

"But you don't know who the killer is…but you saved Shane's soul….that means a lot to know he can cross over in peace…" Jane said smiling softly.

The woman looked to Jane her bright silver eyes clouded but yet she still smiled.

I know who the killers are…but I will allow you to find out for yourself…for you must find justice your own way…but I will tell you this…do not hate them for their crime…for what they did was not an act of they know…what they have done is because what has consumed them has taken their souls and left them under control…puppets to the true enemy that we must stop.." The woman gave Jane and Maura a sad smile before disappearing in a beautiful rainbow colored fire.

"Why did I have a feeling she would say that.." Jane groaned shaking her head but noticed Maura's discomfort.

"Maura are you alright?" Jane looked to Maura to see her reach into her shirt and bra pulling out a note.

"Seriously?! In your bra oh fuck no…you got to be kidding me..." Jane growled possessively snatching the note from Maura to read it.

**Note: Ah ah Jane don't get so angry I didn't touch the breasts you loved on later today. Your killers are those YOU know….and they will be found and you will know and then you will feel disgusted…Frankie will be enraged and hate will flow your veins. But remember they are not who you remember…they are puppets soulless…puppets. They're getting worse and worse…trying to outsmart you and put those you love most at risk…and in harm's way…they are truly heartless people…I will be around detective I will never be too far behind take care Jane.**

**-darkness**

"Ugh…I seriously hate when she does this" Jane grumbled gripping the piece of paper.

"Ah…Jane…calm down" Maura spoke seeing Jane almost rip the note in half as she made her way back to the body.

Jane looked at her girlfriend then at the boy she used to know crouching down on the other side of him remorse filling her heart.

"He didn't deserve this…he was such a good kid" Jane said almost in a whisper as Korsak came over along with Frost and Frankie.

"Whoever shot him definitely did overkill….the kill shot was to the head…but I will know if the kill shot came first or last when I get him back to the lab" Maura said as she picked out scrape metal and other substances from the wounds.

"Damn…what was he doing down here" Jane said looking around.

"Maybe scoring drugs?" Korsak said which all but made chills run down everyone's spin as Frankie demeanor changes to upset to angry.

Jane looked to her brother then Frost smiling softly.

"Frankie why don't you go with Frost and try to find the gun" Jane said as Frost took Frankie and lead him away from the body.

Jane turned to look at Korsak giving him a soft smile.

"Don't take offense…his never lost someone closes to him before" Jane said before standing up her attention moving back to Maura.

"I got all I needed…I will know more when his back at the lab" Maura smiled to Jane before getting up.

"Then let's head back shall we?" Jane said smiling at Maura then turning walking back to her car.

**Back at the Boston PD**

The interview with Shane's brothers was heart breaking and painful for Jane….she just wanted to catch this killer and be done with it all. Sighing Jane decided to go see Maura to make herself feel better but as she made it to the autopsy room she could hear music playing…Maura was playing a channel street boys song. Jane smiled softly as she entered the room seeing Maura so carefree dancing and working at the same time which made her let out a small laugh which startled Maura as she whipped around looking at Jane.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Jane" Maura stated rushing around to turn off the music a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's ok…I'm glad you enjoy them…it means a lot…Shane had such a pure soulful…voice" Jane said rubbing her hand smiling softly.

"Yes well…we will catch the people who did this Jane" Maura smiled at Jane before returning to the body but was stopped by Jane who pulled Maura close.

"Just stay like this with me just for a little bit" Jane whispered into Maura's ears before placing a kiss on the doctor's cheek. Smiling softly Maura placed her hands over Jane's leaning back in her lovers embrace knowing they both needed this.

The love moment was broken as Frost busted into the room but froze at the sight of the doc and Jane.

"I uh…I can come back at another time…" Frost said fixing his tie.

The lovers split apart both somewhat blushing as they looked at Frost.

"I uh no what is it Frost and it was nothing I was just getting comforted..." Jane said rubbing her neck.

"Police found…the second oldest brother dead…but how he died was just…they say we are needed on sight…because no words could be described…" Frost face showed grim.

Jane's face was blank as she nodded and in a cold tone she spoke "Let's go" and then she was out taking Maura in tow with her.

**At the crime scene**

There laid the second brother his hands and feet tailed to a large oak tree his genitals missing and the words weak carved down the body. He looked so lifeless and there in the middle of the chest was that symbol that was on Shane's body. Jane's hand was stinging as Maura watched the body be taken down and lay out on the ground to examine it further.

Jane's hand was on fire as the markings started to pulse and spread up her arm her breaths becoming short. As Maura looked up she could feel a presence behind her as she watched Jane's gun materialize into her pulsing hand as her eyes widen as she pointed her gun at the person behind Maura.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE" Jane snarled.

"Oh detective…I don't think you're in a position to make any demands" The man in a cop uniform stated as he came around the tree with a bomb in his hand.

**************im leaving it off here im evil I know so so SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED STUPID BULLSHIT IN REAL LIFE -_- FUCK RL SOMETIEMS ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE POSTING FASTER AND SOONER*******


End file.
